Harry Potter and The Boy-Who-Game
by Zane Fox
Summary: Harry found out that life is but a game and boy was that true, and he didn’t get to play it. However, he found the cheat code. With it, his life is now a game that only he can play. Multi pairing since the life game is mult co-op
1. Level Zero

**Boy Who Live to GAME**

**Cross-over:**

Harry Potter/V-Game (2)

**Rating:**

M to be safe (Lang for sure)

**Pairing:**

HP/Harem; -HA-SB-TB-GD-FD-HG-DG-AG-SL-LL-NT-GW

**Basing**:

AD-RW-MW-SS-Whoever strike my interest as well.

**Summery**:

Harry found out that life is but a game and boy was that true, and he didn't get to play it. However, he found the cheat code. With it, his life is now a game that only he can play. multi pairing since the life game is mult co-op

**Harem Girl Group:**

1- **_Hannah A._**

2- **_Susan B._**

3- **_Tracey B._**

4- **_Gabriella D._**

5- **_Fleur D._**

6- **_Hermione G._**

7- **_Astoria G._**

8- **_Daphne G._**

9- **_Su Li_**

10- **_Luna L._**

11- **_Nymphadora T._** (Call me Tonk or you won't like what I'll do)

12- **_Ginny W._**

**_Wording_**

"Talking"

"YELLING"-(Cought-Molly-cough)

'_Thinking_'

**Video Game loadout**

**God talking**

**I was looking thorugh my laptop and I came cross this Fic that I made while back so I figured why not and see what ya'll think of this. To be honest, I not sure what the hell was I on when I wrote this...lol ****If you get confused about the past and present tense term. That is not my fault as for some reason, it is my auto spelling program. So sorry if it bug you but I'm little too lazy to fix it all.**** Also for the speak slur like different lang or the way one would speak, I wont be doing that because I'm deaf, I cant spell what I hear correctly and NOT wanting to try to speak-write when I already have enough probelm with my home lang..lol. SO certain people will be speaking in English and not broken as well. Sorry if this bother anyone but I am the writer so just enjoy the story I making at my own time and effort.** And I dont own Harry Potter or any other game that might have similar to the story line.

**Chapter Prolog- Level Zero**

The last thing that Harry saw was a flash green light. 'Oh sugar honey iced tea. The final thought ran through his head just as the killing curse slam into his chest.

Only think that Harry could see after the green flash was pitch black and feeling of weightless. He could feel the rushing wind around him, telling him that he was falling fast even he couldn't see anything.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He screams into the darkness that he was falling through. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaaaaaaaaa..." He calm down on his freaking out when he notices that he was still falling and his throat was hurting from ten minutes screaming. 'Wow. How long is this ride?' He thought to himself after falling for a few hours to him but then again, he is not sure. He began to look through his clothes pocket out of boredom and little of hunger as he was looking for that candy bar that he had. "Damn, Ron the ass took it. The pig." After a few more times moving by of falling, he was about to doze off. *WAMP* The ground finally says HI. "... ... ...ow." moan weakly from the flat roadkill. 'Now I know what the sun-cooked road-meat pancake felt like. He passed out from the pain that wrach his body.

When Harry finally wake up, it was all dark. He couldn't help but be disappointed. He was hoping to be rewarded like his parents after all 4 of his hard work and sacrifice. He shook his head as he pulls out of the hole. looking to the right shown that there was nothing but darkness and the left show no different. He stood up and spin around to find anything but alas, there was black, lightless space around him. "Hello?" he yells only to be answered with echoes. "Heh. Echo." His chest deepening drawn in air into his lungs and yell at the top of his voice. "CLEAN UP ON AISLE 69. DILDO OVERSPILL." It echoes back perfect until toward the end. *Static* "Harry. Clean up on ailed 69. Dildo overspill. Harry. Clean up on ailed 69." lady voice that one would hear in a grocery store spoke back. "... ... ... ... ... The Hell?'' he blinks his eyes few times before shaking his head.

"Hello. Is there anyone there? ... ... ...shit. Did I really get hit and now am I dead? Oh hell, I'm in limbo. Great, my life is over. The game of life is over." Harry mumbling while he drops to his knees. Starting to tear up at realizing that he failed everyone, feeling crushed. Disappointing could not even come close to describing his feeling about the whole situation. He sacrificed himself for the good of the magical world and now he is played with dark and silence, not even a breeze or smell to show him the way since he is not even sure how long he has been falling.

After some time of crying, he rubbed his face when he sees a soft color building up. There was an odd mix of sharp and soft glows behind him that stop his whining. He turns around and saw large sign. ... floating in midair. ... lit up like similar like he would see on his fat cousin video game. "No...no way'' the word shine clearly, ''**Harry Potter's life game**.'' with save box already full and few more new save files waiting. "Hmm. If I remember the video game that I saw Dudley's game so far. I want to say...new game. Duh.'' he deadpanned as he pushes the second save file. "Wait. Does this mean that I can save everyone…..SWEET!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Now the system reset had begun and Harry Potter's life game began the new game.****New player's loadout**

XXXXXXXXXX

BLOK*

The screen lit up even brighter as the player loadout shown itself. Harry look at himself that the screen was showing him. The 'Harry Potter' on screen was looking to be no healthier than his godfather when he busted out of penthouse. "Ugh. I look terrible. Ok, so why I able to restart the game?" Something musta heard him as the screen reload itself.

XXXXXXXXXX

**!!CHEAT CODE!!**

**Certain items will grant the players extra ability and one Life Redo Use per item.**

**Life Redo Use- The players can die and respawn in last save files. Files saves per week. However after respawn, can't be use again unless another item that grant ability. So when players die again after using the One Life Redo Use….Player move on to the next game.**

**Death Stick Wand**

**The Wand Effect- One of the Three Deathly Hallow Set**

**It grants the user large amounts of mana and master in one area of skill of user choice. The Wand give out luck by the bucketload. It would allow the unlimited charimas.** **It will cause the user aged three times slower but their mind will age three times faster which can cause unstable. It also will cause tunnel vision so they likely to go mad onto whatever they forced on. Pity the fool.**

(Harry's eyebrow twitch.)

**5 per Mp and Hp**

**20,000,000 Mp**

**30,000 Hp**

**200 Luc**

**Mastery in user choice of Skill(Light)**

**-100 Int**

**-Mind slowly unstable****Multi-time use**

**\- Must be fought and lost to the next player to be able to use.**

**!!!!WARNING!!!!-**

**Only the Player that last defeat the last player that the wand hold allince to is only one that can properly use it. It would only be 35% of player magic if they are not the one won the wand.****One Life Redo Use**

**Invisible Cloak**

**The Cloak Effect- One of the Three Deathly Hallow Set** **Multi-time use-**

**Must be willing hand over to next player to use.****It grant the players to be invisible. However, it does not block out sound. When put on the clock, the player can't be found by any meaning until spell chast by the Death Stick.**

**50 to luck while in use**

**50 to sneak while in use**

**50 to unlock skill**

**Mastery in choice Skill(Netural)**

**\- Sound increase if below 30 starting Sneak skill**

**\- Luck is random toward good or bad luck.**

**\- Bad luck increase with each used**

**!!!WARNING!!!-**

**The more the player use the Cloak, the more player luck will be oddly random. Over time of usage, unless the player gains the other part of the Three Deathly Hallow Set, the player will die young.****One life Redo Use**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you gotta be fucking me. Is that why dad and other died so young. Hell, I'm dead and havent get to drink at a pub yet nor see a real naked lady." Harry muttering darkly at the game. "Wait...does that mean Dad got lucky with Mom liking him back with this cheat code?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stone of Resurrection**

**The Stone of Resurrection- One of the Three Deathly Hallow Set**. **Multi-time use-**

**Must be found by player to be able to use.****The player can use the stone to bring back the passed player or seek advice from ghost. If Mana high enough, can even control ghost to a point.**

**10 hp per Mp**

**2000 MP per level**

**Knowledge of secret per useage**

**Mastery in choice of skill(Dark)**

**\- 0.3 int per****\- 1.5 life force per useage**

**!!!WARNING!!!-**

**Each time the players use the stone, a piece of players mind and soul(Life Forces) will be lost until there nothing but crazed and heartless player. Become very unstable and likely to torture, harm, or/and kill other in party and around player.**

XXXXXXXXX

That explain so much about VVoldemort and his treatment toward Death Eater.

XXXXXXXXX

**Three Hallow Set**

**If the User have all three Hallow, they would be granted all of the positive of the Stone, Cloak, and Wand as well also remove any negative outcome with added benefits of combine set. It grant ability to reset User's life from either five years old or eleven years old when they step on the Hogwart Train. It allow user to dies and relive to the previous time they chose AKA Save Files. It would also be allowed to be used by other users in the party group. It will allow the user to live to old age when user is ready to start on the next game and only when user is ready.**

**400 Mp per Hp**

**50 int per Hp**

**100 luk per Mp**

**Mastery in choice of Skills- 5 (Dark, Nertual, Light)**

**Battle Sense (Spider sense- knowing when you are about to be harm.)****Unlimit Life Redo Use**

**!!!!WARNING!!!!-**

**Once the user makes to the old age with all of the set, the set will dissolve in the end. Once and for all, end the cheat code mode for this game.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so I have the Three Hallow set, I can die and come back. To a point, I can't dies. Hmm, I wonder if it will be like the game save file setup by the way they wording it … Cool, I can make sure I fix whatever mess I make. And there will be a lot." At this point, he bowed his head in shame. He looks around for part group setup but couldn't find anywhere so he gives up, thinking that it is more likely to be found in the game later on. He looks around to get understanding of Game he about to play again. And this time, he is going to get a high score . "Let see ...hmm. I wonder how hard the mode I was on anyway?" He found the game differently and click on it.

bonk*

XXXXXXXXXX

**_GAME MODE_**

**_ALUS DUUMBELDORE- EASY- 1 LIFE REDO FROM WAND_**

**_(ALREADY USED-WAND)_**

**_TOM RIDDLE- EASY- 1 LIFE REDO FROM STONE_**

**_(ALREADY USED-STONE)_**

**_HARRY POTTER- HARD CORE- NO LIFE RED_**O

**(GAME RESET IN PLAY- FULL SET)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"... Seriously? that's why my life had been * hell!" His last life was saying that he wasn't on an easy or normal mode. Oh no, not even Hard or Ext per. "IT BEEN ON GOD DAMN HARDCORE! WHAT IN HORNY DEVIL SMACKING SNAPE'S ASS IS THIS BULLSHIT!" He screams and yells so much cussing that audio was shorting out and shut off for short moment.

CLICK*

CLICK* "THIS IS* NOT EVEN * COOL AT *ALL! * * * *I MEAN, COME * ON PEOPLE! *!" *CLICK*

CLICK* "I GOING TO KILL WHOEVER HAD TOUCHING MY BUTTON! I BET IT WAS HER… THAT DAMN UMBITCH, SNAPE OR DUMBLEDORE!... … ...now that don't sound right at all." He smacks his face to try to rid a disturbing image pop in his head.

He flopped down to finish his little hissy fit. He began to bang his head against the game load up broad, not seeing what he was hitting.

Bang*

**Setting***

Bang*

**Harem***

Bang*

**Yes / No***

Bang*

**Yes***

Bang*

**Female / Male***

Bang*

**Female*** (Thank Goodness)

It gave him a list of gal that he can pick for his unknown newfound harem. He kept hitting his head against their name, not even noticing the screaming behind him as he clicks on the name.

**List of Females***

-**Hannah A.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP* (Hi Floor)

-**Susan B.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Tracey B.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Gabriella D.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Fleur D.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Hermione G.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Astoria G.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Daphne G.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Sue Li**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Luna L.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Nymphadora T.** (Call me Tonk or I do something you don't want me to do)

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

-**Ginny W.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"*WAMP*

"Why in living goat humping hell did I had to think about that?!" Harry finally stop banging his head. he looks up and noticed what he been checking on. "Harem? Ohm, wouldn't mind that but really doubt any girl would like to be with me like that." he shakes his head and reach to chick on that bottom that turn harem on or off.

"WAIT!" Many voices yell at him behind him, just as his hand was only an inch away.

Harry jump high which was kind of impression since he was sitting cross-legged. he spins around and see all the girl that the game screen behind have named."Oh shit. ...Um, hi girls. Lovely nothing that we having here…. By the way, don't yell dildo spill in aisle 69."

"Why I not shock, Harry?" Hermione deadpan as she hugged him. Harry smile while she squeezing him tightly. "And why not, may I ask?"

Sue and Cho just tilt her head in confusion of why would Harry would say that. Astoria and her sister, Daphne, Tracey, Luna, and Ginny look at Hermione, while Lavender, Hannah and Susan look at Tonk, "What a dildo spill in ailed 69 mean, Granger/Hermione, Tonk?" Padma and Parvati just blush with Hermione. While Tonk, Gabriella and her older sister Fleur just look away in space with a dreaming smile on their face.

Harry just look on with a blank face, "No reason." with that, he turns around to sit while he works on his sheet. he wants to get this perfect and it has nothing to do with hiding the little growing bump between his leg. Hermione, however, turn little red as she know that she felt his little wand brushed against her when Harry turned around.

The girls look around to find anything that was only nothing around them beside the screen. "Uh, Harry. Where are we?" Hermione look at Harry who just shrug his shoulder. "What you mean that you don't know either!" Harry point up and swirl his finger around until it was point down and smack the ground. "Ok, then how long you been here?" The only boy lean his head to side as well shrug once again. "Ok, not long then. So what you found out so far?" She ask while walking to Harry with the rest of the girl behind her, staring at her in disbelief. Harry point to the window in front of him then made a hand movement like he was playing a video game. "Oh, so we somehow in game?... Ok, I'll bite. How?" She was answer with three fingers then they swirl around until Harry act like he was wearing a crown then wave it to the screen. "Oh, you got all of the three hallow, master of it and it is now resetting your life." Nodded head then hand open up with sound effect of boom. "And it gave you a cheat code." She look at the window in question and found the cheat code which now made sense to her after seeing the Harem button pushed. "Is there a reason why you click on the Harem mode?" Harry lower his head sheeply, nerious softly laughing while smacking his forehead few times. "Only you would get the mode going by accident." She shake her head as she turn around to see all of the girls just staring at them in sheer disbelief "What?"

"What the bloody hell you mean 'What?'!" Daphne snapped. "We never heard a single word since he sat down. How in bloody hell did you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Talk to him without he saying a word nor looking at you?" Tonk spoke up. "I mean I seen it happen back at the HQ but I could never figure out how you do that or what he was saying."

"Well, he like to brood ofte… Oh shut up. You know that you are a brooder. You brood like Sasuke too much." She told off Harry when he made a noise that none of the other girls caught. "Often so I learn to understand what he was trying to tell me. But I say he brood too much… Well, he brood and the history with his 'Family.'' She air quote.

"So he like Batman?" Susan asks which got the muggleborn and raised to stare at her in shock. "What? Aunties like the superhero saving people in corrupt world like we are in and give me a copy. I couldn't help but read it and now I think I am missing only eight of copies of batman."

"Of which version?" question slip out from Tonk.

"Heh heh. Out of all of them in total." Which in the end, shock the muggleborn and raised.

"...Okay. Well, everyone says Statis." Harry order after shake out of the small shovel. The girls listened and did as he told them. "If you get stuck or don't understand then ask each other. I know that Hermione and I are player so we can help. Does any of you know video games?" He asks which was only answer by Tonk and Luna. everyone stares at Luna. "Uh. How you know the game, Luna...Tonk?"

"Dad is Muggleborn and a geek. He like video game and play a certain tabletop game."

"Oh. D D?"

"Yep."

"There is irony in that"

"I know, right?"

"Luna?"

"Daddy like to travel and there a few times that he can't take me into an area so he had me wait at the hotel sometimes and mostly in the muggle world as they are cheaper and you be surprised at creature you would find in a muggle hotel. Well, few of them have game room and over the time, I got playing it. It also allows me to vent off on some people such as killing them again and again and again...hehehehehe." the newly discovered gamer killer player giggle with everyone edging away. only Harry and Hermione leaned forward.

"Ok Luna, I like to try you out later." Harry said

Luna smile "Sure thing."

"Hmm, are you easy going or get in hard and fast or watching?

"Hmm, it depends on my mood at that moment. But I do like to watch." Luna tilt her head in thought.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"Hmm, I like to watch but if I am feeling up to it and I'm good at getting into it fast. I do enjoy just mindless fun." Hermione had a smile and far away stare on her face. "Though I prefer to toy around to figure it out."

"Oh, I gotta try you out too."

"As long, I can join in."

"Sure, Luna. It alway fun with more partner."

"Just go easy for few rounds. I haven't been able to since that gobin of fire happen."

"Understandable. And that would be fine." Harry nodded with a smile as Hermione return it happily.

" Would we play with toys? I do like very rough fight." Luna ask her two new partner.

Hermione giggle"Give me few rounds to brush up my skill and I show how I can smack your arses down.'

"Girl, girl. You don't need to fight, I will own your arses and make you two suck it."

"Uh, Harry"

"Yeah, Tonk?" He turned to her to see the girls in different states.

Tonk was turning red, not sure from keeping in her laughter, or her mind might be in the gutter.

Ginny and Tracey was jaw dropped with blush on their cheeks at two girls that is known to be shy or pruce-like.

Lavender, Hannah, Susan was giggle and lean to each other and whispering.

Astoria and her older sister Daphne was turning red and redder as they was overhearing what the three girls was whispering.

Cho and Sue was smirking at them, licking their lips.

Padma and Parvati was on ground, red faces with little of overheating as steam was pouring out of their ears.

The two blond sister, Fleur and Gabrielle was leaning forward with big grin that nothing can remove it and little of droll and nosebleed dripping ever so slightly off their chin.

"Ahem. Yeah, just do what you can and we help with the rest." Harry hurry told the girl as he sits back down where he was sitting. Luna and Hermione sat as well on both sides of Harry. one by one, the girl sit down in large wide circle and began to work on their statistics.

When one of the girls ask how this happen to them, a voice echoed around them.

**That would cause by me.**

Harry yell into the dark where the voice seeming to come from, "Who are you?"

A person appear. Nobodies could see what he look like since he was still in the shadow. Only visible thing about him was his glowing golden eye.

**You can call me Zane. You can also call me a god or at least one of the gods**

"A god?"

**Yep. I have the power that was to create this.**

"So you are the reason why I been in hell?"

**Somewhat yes and somewhat no**

"Why?"

**For couple of reason**

"Which is?"

**One, so you can see what is awaiting for you if you lost and worse outcome possible**

"Oh...what else?"

**Well, two is so you can enjoy it this time and do what you want since you have a idea what would happen**

"What you mean would happen?"

**Not everything will be same to detail but would be in a ballpark**

"Is there more reason?"

**Yes**

…

**….**

"Well?"

**It wasn't my fault**

"What? But you just say-"

**Yes, I create this but you was to be on normal. I belive that this was done by last two player. Old Voldemort ****was one and his life redo was in his horcrux while old Dumbledore was in his phoenix. **

"What you mean?"

**The stone break up your soul as payment for life redo while Dumbledore is in that bird of his. It is the reason why he was able to live so long but each time it has a burning day, a piece of his mind burned up with it. it why he slowly lost his mind.**

"….that kinda explain a lot."

**Yep and your cloak redo payment is giving up of part of yourself. It is why your mom in end liking your dad because he did get killed but for his payment, he had to give up his pranker side. Oh, he can be funny, just couldn't think up prank anymore. **

"Ah. I did wonder why mom end up loving dad if she hated him throughout the school in the beginning."

**Yep. But you got all of the three and unlock the greatest cheat code. You have unlimited life redo without any payment due. As long as you save, you can die and respawn back to your last save site. You have an ability to make a perfect game and live to old age to die correctly at old age then other player could since they were killed.**

"What about the girls here?"

**Oh, they can too since they part of your party. Your girls will be with you all the way. Only way to lose them is they die just before you save and they won't be in the next save file. You can bring them back but you would have to go back a file or two. Other is kicking them out of the party.**

"Oh. I don't think I like that to happen."

**True. However, for the girls, when you go back to save file even if you didn't die. Just to correct some mistakes of the day, they will feel like they just done through already. SO girls that mean if you see this appear and spinning, then that mean, that Harry load up the last save files and you will be redoing whatever you just done from few moment to from time you wake up in the morning. he can do this for you if you ask.**

Zane points to a shape in the corner of the screen that is deathly hallow while it is spinning around.

**Your auto save will be save when you goes to bed so when you restart the file, you would start from the start of the day unless the story line forced a save.**

"Ah. Anything else?"

**Yes. I will tell you this. I was not the first god or the one who created your world. That belong to another god when she created you all but like any other god that created new world. They all leave it behind and go somewhere else, never to return as they rarely care what happen after they made the new world to their likely. they might watch for a time but they do get bored.**

"Ok?"

**That leave a common problem that is known to other god like me as Hell Butterfly Effect.**

Hermione's eye sparkled at the new theory to learn, "Hell Butterfly Effect? Is that similar the butterfly effect that we heard of?"

**Oh yes. It basically the god version which means that when a young god feel like toying with a world that is left behind. They love changing whatever they can from one small change to complete different world. And the reason of it being adds with Hell is due to most of the time, the people in the world become in hell at the whims of the god's mood.**

"Why?"

**Just to see what happens and to be trueful, we get bored easily. So we like watching other playing and toying around with Hell Butterfly Effect to see what happens.**

Susan snark at the immortal, "So what? We are a show to you gods?"

**Yep. That pretty much what you are to us.**

The only male in the room...well the only MORTAL male in the room that is, told off the god, "Then I wont do anything at all." He know that if they dont do anything then the god have no power...oh poor little boy.

**Oh, you not getting it. This is my Hell Butterfly Effect and I can do what I want and you cant fight it. If I want, you could be a girl that join dear old Tom or Snape and be his wife or you turn evil and marry Tommy in gay wedding. Hell, I see so many different ways for your world that you would lose your mind within the first three different hell Butterfly effect.**

Harry turn pale at the thought of marrying his parents killer, "...please no."

**And that not all I can do. When I say that I'm a god, it not bragging at all. You don't want to annoy me. I can even make you scared of cute bunny.**

Hannah smile, "Ha. Bunny is cute and they are not scary at all."

**Oh? I can make it that you would have to fight them and you can kill them with one kick as they would have only one hit point.**

Hannah pout at hurting the cute bunny, "Ok, I can deal with that. Really hate hurting bunny rabbit but still do-able"

**Oh, not done. To stop the bunny as it won't be one or two but thousand coming at you. And even if you kick them all, you still must dig hundred feet into the ground in the right spot to stop the boss. And the problem is that the boss move around in the ground easily and often.**

Tonk laugh at the humor, "What is the boss bunny that is so scary?"

**Oh, it just a mama bunny and daddy bunny...getting it on. Daddy hump for ten second and back out while mommy bunny gives birth to 12 or 20 baby bunny in 20 second or so then daddy back on her humping again for ten second while baby bunny turns into a grown up bunny in 5 second. Now. Can you see it, unlimited bunny coming everywhere and give a few weeks, they take over the country and eaten every plant then to the next country until it taking over the world and there is not a plant left as well water as they would drink it up. But it wouldn't stop the breeding since each would start breeding too as they become a mama bunny and daddy bunny of their own. That mean the count of the bunny would increase even more and more until we drown in pink fluffy bunny ass.**

Everyone's eye widen, Tonk whimper, "...oh dear god."

**Yes?**

"I do whatever you want me to do as long as the bunny apocalypse won't happen." Tonk is agree behind her back with everyone rapily nodding.

**Then all you need to do is one thing.**

Tracy shakly begged, "Anything as long it not fluffy."

**Keep me enterican. This is the point to all of this. I had seen all of Hell Effect I can stand seeing and they all bore me. So this time, instead of other god controlling you to key details that they want you to do. You all have what I like to call, free play range. Do whatever you want, I don't care if you decide to bugger Snape or Tommy boy nor do I care if you stay good, neutral, or evil. I really don't care as I want to see what happens when someone let go the lease and see what the pet get into.**

Hannah tilt her head, "You have a very scary way of viewing us."

Zane snap his finger and every one turn into a kitty cat and zane pull out a big water gun to spray them all. he turn them back. Each of the mortals was panting and shaking from the cold water and the wrong feeling of forced change that they just went through.

**Now, I can just leave and it wouldn't bother me at all. Mind you, if I leave, this Hell Butterfly Effect would just cease. In other words, you all died for good when I jump away and there is no afterlife waiting for you thank to me taking my holy power with me.**

Harry turn to the girls which was answer by them with a nodding head. "Fine...We will play the game."

**Good. Now I will be around to update the game sometime and you will know when it happens. I let you all have all the control on this game. I play this thousand times and million other game. I just bored and want to watch. So if you keep me happy then i will reward you very well. But like I said, agian, to make sure you all understand, I don't care if you want to stay fully light or go dark. Don't care if you become the Pope of the world or the biggest dark lord. It really your choice, make it fun to watch. Learn, fight, fuck, cause chaos.**

"Uuuhm."

**Yes. Voldemort destroy the world when he won and Dummy-door left it alone when he won and it was so boring. So make it different. If you don't understand, just say pause game and ask for help and I can answer your question. Any right now?**

Hermione raise her head. Zane laugh but wave to her, "What was the name of the god that created us in the frist place?"

**Hmm. Good one. Well, the god or in this case, the goddness was one J. K. Rowling. She is one of our greater goddness and already move on long time ago. It didnt take long before the younger gods creep into your world. So any more question?**

Everyone shook their head.

**Good. Now, it is time to fix your sheet. Just your look, age, base ability. You know, the basest stuff. I will be around and you will know how.**

With that, Zane disappear from sight while everyone look at each other. "So that just happen."

**_SO what do you all think of this? If you like it then please review. If you have idea for this, then please review. If you have a game part that you think that would be great to add like badassess point off of borderland, then please...REVIEW!!_**


	2. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
